Potęga ludzkości
by Kirichin
Summary: Levi rozmawia z byłym zwiadowcą, którego nazywaną "potęgą ludzkości". Były zwiadowca jest postacią stworzoną przeze mnie, dodaną do świata SnK.


- Jestem już stary, Levi. Nie potrafię dłużej latać. - przeszyła mnie świadomość końca. "On naprawdę odejdzie. Naprawdę nie ma już sił. Nawet on jest tylko... człowiekiem." Wtedy, przez słabości, które przynosi wiek, brzydziłem się ludzkości. "One się nie starzeją. To niesprawiedliwe.". - Chcesz posłuchać, Levi? To nie będzie długa historia. Jesteś nową nadzieją. Nową potęgą. Ej, nie zmarnuj tego i nie krzyw się tak. To irytujące. - śmiał się i to mnie denerwowało. "Dlaczego jesteś z tym taki pogodzony?".  
- Jeśli musisz mówić, to mów. - warknąłem, wściekły na świat.  
- Nadal jesteś dzieciakiem, Levi. - upomniał mnie, kiwając głową na boki. - Ale to nieważne. Posłuchaj. Nie znamy się długo, ale chyba słyszałeś opowieści? Te prawdziwe i zmyślone. Nie, nigdy nie zastępowałem koni tytanami ani nie powstrzymałem żadnego z tych potworów spojrzeniem. - przerywał sam sobie, ciągle się śmiejąc. - Nie robiłem wielu szalonych i niesamowitych rzeczy, o jakich mogłeś kiedyś usłyszeć. Jednak to nie zmieni mojej siły. Byłem potężny. Naprawdę potężny. - uśmiechnął się. Widywałem już ten uśmiech. On lubił twarze tytanów i czasami naśladował ich mimikę. Nawet dziś nie jestem pewien, czy to jego specyficznie uśmiechanie się dane mu było już od narodzin. Nie mogę sobie wyobrazić, by ktoś potrafił nauczyć się tak przerażającego i dzikiego uśmiechu. - Niewiele mi teraz z tego, co? Tylko wspomnienia. Nie zrobiłem niczego pożytecznego. Zabijałem. Zabijałem. Zabijałem. - powtarzał. Łaknienie krwi do niego pasowało. On cały był nieujarzmiony. Wszystko w nim było gotowe do walki. Takich ludzi nazywa się potworami. On był potworem. Nawet wtedy, kiedy nie miał siły choćby samemu się ubrać. - Levi, one są bestiami, które odebrały nam, ludziom, wolność. Dlatego wolno je zabijać. Nie złość się tak. Wiem, że ich nienawidzisz. Masz prawo do tej nienawiści. Nienawiść zła? Zemsta zła? Najczęściej mówią to ci, którzy nigdy nikogo nie nienawidzili. Najczęściej powtarzają to ci, którzy nie byli zdolni do jest potęgą! Dobre sobie! - krzyknął i tylko drewniane ściany zatrzymały rozpacz głosu nadziei ludzkości. Tak, on był tylko człowiekiem. Doszło to do mnie z całą siłą. On był człowiekiem. Zrozpaczonym człowiekiem, który wiedział, że całe życie szedł złą drogą. Człowiekiem, który umierając zdał sobie sprawę, że... już jest za późno. - To myśli starego człowieka, ale, jeśli one czują, Levi? Tak czasami się zastanawiam. Jeśli one czują, myślą, mają swój język, swoją cywilizację. Wiem, wiem! Wiem, że to niemożliwe, ale... jeśli? To czy my, jako ludzie, mamy prawo je zabijać? Czy to tylko nie jakiś wariacki krąg morderstw? Ja zabiję trzydziestu tytanów, a oni w odwecie zabiją dwustu ludzi. Gdyby to tak działało, Levi, wtedy... wtedy mógłbym im wybaczyć... - musiał zasłonić dłonią oczy. Czy było mu wstyd za tą słabość wieku? Może nie wiedział czym się obronić. Pewnie chciał sobie zaprzeczyć, ale nie mógł. Powiedział to. Już to powiedział i nie było odwrotu. On obdzierał się z wszystkich tajemnic, by przynajmniej tego nie brać ze sobą do grobu. Żal straconego życia mógł się okazać zbyt wielkim balastem dla trupa. - Jestem zdolny im wybaczyć, Levi. Naprawdę. Mnie nie obchodzi duma ani honor. Nie obchodzi mnie to. Chcę tylko... tylko wyjść za te cholerne mury. Chcę zobaczyć ocean. I dla oceanu, który może nie jest tego wart, mógłby i paść przed nimi na kolana! I uderzyć głową o ziemię! Dla oceanu, kapralu, dla oceanu! - wołał, wznoszą ręce ku odległemu sufitowi. - Jeśli one kiedyś okażą się czymś więcej niż bezrozumną kupą mięsa i mięśni, zrób to dla mnie, Levi i wybacz im ode mnie. - nie płakał, choć wykrzyczał ból swojego sumienia. Może był jedynym człowiekiem, który kiedykolwiek żałował śmierci tytana. Pamiętam jego zwieszoną głową, ciało bez kontroli. Zostanie w mojej pamięci właśnie taki. Jeden człowiek i kilkanaście parując ciał. Z dwoma mieczami, poszarpanym mundurem i łańcuchami wytatuowanymi na plecach. Zostanie w mojej pamięci właśnie taki. Jako szepcząca do martwego tytana potęga ludzkość: "Przepraszam.".  
- Życie z ciężkimi skrzydłami jest cholernie trudne, dowódco. Tylko że ty nie potrafiłeś odciąć sobie tych skrzydeł, nawet wtedy, kiedy stały się tylko balastem. Czy tam łatwiej ci latać, dowódco?


End file.
